


Silence

by Durincorporated



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I just want the Starks to be happy, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Tormund and Jon bond over their shared fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durincorporated/pseuds/Durincorporated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I'd ask if you had a problem with Brienne and I, but considering..." She trailed off, obviously thinking he'd know what she meant. He didn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Considering what?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <br/>"You and Tormund, of course!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>What.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

Jon did not fear many things. His brothers of the Night's Watch spoke often of their fears, but unlike them he did not fear death, the darkness of night, or even dying alone. 

He did, however, fear silence.

The times in his life when he was most afraid were all accompanied by _suffocating_ silence. 

Silence reminded him of Hardhome, after the White Walker King raised the dead and the only sounds to break the quiet were the whistling wind and the lapping water. At night, when he laid in silence, he worried that if he closed his eyes, he'd open them to find himself back on that boat.

Silence reminded him of death. The pain of being stabbed was nothing compared to the short time before he actually died. He had lied in the snow, cold and wondering _Why, why, why_ , and there was nothing. The snow did not make a sound as it fell, nor did the blood as it spilled, nor did his breath as it left him. He had been left to die in utter silence. 

 

~~~~~

 

Jon awoke to strong hands shaking him awake. 

He instinctively reached for his sword, but he opened his eyes to see it was only Tormund.

"Tormund? What are you doing here?" Jon rubbed at his eyes, making sure he wasn't still asleep. 

"You must've been havin' quite a nightmare, I've never heard you scream like that." 

Heat rushed to Jon's face, and he got even redder when he noticed Tormund was straddling him. 

"Oh gods, I'm sorry- they've gotten worse ever since-"

"You don't have to explain yourself. You've got plenty reasons for nightmares." Tormund slid off of Jon's legs and off the bed, and Jon sat up. Tormund stood at the edge of the bed awkwardly, not really knowing what to do with himself.

"Do you have them?" He said to fill the awkward silence, and immediately regretted the prying words, but Tormund didn't seem to mind.

"Nightmares? Oh, loads. I imagine yours are worse, considering..." He trailed off instead of outright saying it, and Jon didn't blame him.

"It's just... It's so quiet here. I can't stand the silence, it-" Jon stopped, not sure how to say it. How to make Tormund _understand._

"Reminds you of Hardhome?" Jon jerked his head up at Tormund's words, realizing that _of course_ he understands. He was there. 

"Yes," He let out a sigh that he didn't know he'd been holding, and looked away from Tormund's gaze. "And... dying." 

He gestured for Tormund to sit on the bed next to him, and smiled when the bed dipped considerably. 

"Why were you awake anyway?"

"Same reason. I can't bear the quiet." 

Jon hadn't had a proper moment to actually look at Tormund, and now he couldn't bring himself to look away. From his red unruly hair to his broad shoulders, his presence somehow made Jon feel calmer. He trusted him - trusted him with his life, and that made Jon feel safe. 

Safety isn't something that comes often these days. 

"Do you have a family? Other than your daughters?"

"Just my daughters, everyone else is lost to the winter."

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, those wounds have long since healed." Tormund sighed. "How 'bout some happy memories, you look as gloomy as a fuckin' graveyard."

That surprised a laugh out of him, and it'd been so long that the sound is raw in his throat. 

"Well there was this time with Arya and Ser Rodrik..."

 

 

Jon has not slept this well since before he left Winterfell. It's been almost a week since Tormund first woke him from his nightmare, and they had slept in the same bed every night since then. No longer does he have to endure the silence; he either falls asleep to Tormund's voice or his snoring. He looks forward to the night rather than dreads it. 

He does not dwell on the feelings brewing in his heart. 

But many days later, when Sansa arrives and quickly settles in, she brings it up in conversation. 

"Edd tells me that you and Brienne have settled in quite nicely together," Jon said, giving her a very pointed look that he hoped portrayed his meaning.

He was very happy for Sansa; it made his heart swell to finally see her happy, to see her _smile_. Jon did not mind that her bedmate was a woman, and he'd personally have Ghost take care of anyone who said otherwise. 

Brienne was a honorable woman and an exceptional knight, and he thanked the Gods every day that she'd found Sansa when she did. The fact that she made his sister happy was an added bonus. 

"Oh! Uh," Sansa blushed, obviously catching on to Jon's meaning. "Yes, we have indeed."

Jon smiled, thinking how much he'd missed this. How much he'd missed being with the Starks. 

"I'd ask if you had a problem with Brienne and I, but considering..." She trailed off, obviously thinking he'd know what she meant. He didn't. 

"Considering what?" 

"You and Tormund, of course!" 

What.

"What?" Jon cursed himself when he blushed. Had he really been that obvious? 

"I'm not an idiot! It has not escaped my notice that Tormund sneaks into your room every night. Honestly, you two aren't exactly subtle."

"Oh, we aren't- it's... It isn't like that." Even to his own ears, he didn't sound convinced. "Tormund and I share the same bed because we share the same fear; silence. But I know he doesn't..." Jon gathered up his courage, this was _Sansa,_ he could tell her anything. "I know he doesn't feel the same as I do." 

"Of _course_ he does, Jon," Sansa put her hand on his arm and looked at him with complete sincerity. "But first you must confront him about it. It worked for Brienne and I, and I know it'll work for you."

"How am I possibly supposed to bring that up?" 

"Just let it come into conversation naturally," She nodded as if that made perfect sense. 

How in the world does that come into conversation naturally? 

 

~~~~~

 

Jon decided he'd tried to bring it up the following night, but he found it difficult to get even close to the subject matter. Especially since Tormund was preoccupied with talking about animal genitalia 

"...but that's nothing compared to a polar bear's. It's smaller than yours and that's saying something." Ever since Jon had been brought back to life, Tormund had teased him endlessly about his 'pecker'. 

"Shut up!" He says, but there's no real heat in it.

"Make me, _Lord Commander_."

There's something in the way he says it that sends heat to his groin, and he looks up at Tormund and - _oh_. Tormund's gaze is downright lustful.

That's when it hits him; Tormund had been returning his feelings, and Jon just failed to see it. 

Tormund licks his lips and that's all it takes for Jon to launch at him, covering his lips with his own. Tormund must've been expecting it because he reacts immediately, wrapping his arms around Jon's back and surging forward into the kiss. The kiss is everything he imagined and more, and the beard scratching against his own isn't even unpleasant. He pulls back, smiling when Tormund immediately tries to pull him back in. 

"Are we- are we really doing this?"

Instead of answering him, Tormund grabs Jon and flips him onto the bed, sucking his way from Jon's collarbone to his chin. 

"Do you - have - any - idea," Tormund says in between kisses. "How long - I've - wanted this?" 

Jon can't hold back a moan when Tormund latches onto a particularly sensitive spot beneath his jawline. 

"Everyone's gonna see these marks,"

"That's the idea."

"Oh, gods." 

Jon watches as Tormund unbuttons his trousers, and groans when his hand brushes against the bulge. 

" _Tormund,_ " His thoughts are halted when Tormund leans down and sucks him through the fabric of his underwear. "Off." He gestures at his clothes and hopes he's clear in his meaning. He is apparently, because soon enough they're both stripped of their garments and Jon is subject to Tormund's heated gaze. He blushes at the attention, and Tormund seems delighted to be able to get that reaction. 

And then Tormund is rubbing against him, and the combined feelings of Tormund's weight straddling him and the friction between their cocks nearly overwhelms him. Tormund wraps his large hand around him and starts jerking him in a quick pace. 

"Fuck!" 

"Mmm I like it when you swear, Jon." 

The sound of Jon's name on Tormund's tongue was all it took for Jon to fall over the edge and spill onto Tormund's hand. When he came down from his high, he saw Tormund following him into release.

"Fuck, Jon, that was hot."

And then he laughed and laughed and the joy in his heart stayed with him into the night as they laid together and even through the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! I have no idea what I'm doing 90% of the time and this is my first work in the fandom, so let me know what you think!! 
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://thorthedorkworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
